Vanguard-X I (San d'Oria)
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Supply Transport | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1-6 Members | items = | stars = | result = Increases current Fortifications by 1 for the zone to which the reinforcements are escorted. | name = Vanguard-X | nation = San d'Oria | tiers = 4 }} ---- Walkthrough *Gain your mission from Rasdinice. *Talk to any Gate Sentry in any area currently under control of your nation. They can be found at the gates to other zones. **East Ronfaure (S) : J-11 **Jugner Forest (S) : G-5 **Vunkerl Inlet (S) : E-7 **Batallia Downs (S) : F-8 *This will trigger a NPC "Reinforcement" to appear. You will have 30 minutes to bring him to the stronghold. **East Ronfaure (S) : H-8 **Jugner Forest (S) : I-8 **Vunkerl Inlet (S) : H-10 **Batallia Downs (S) : J-7 *Talk to the Reinforcement to start him moving. He will follow you where ever you go, so try to avoid aggro. **The NPC tends to run away. Before running, he will always say something like "Huh? Was that an enemy scout?!", "I am worried about the soldiers back at the garrison. I have to see if they are all right". Sometimes, this can actually be a GOOD thing. When I did it, he complained about being "too slow", and ran in the right direction! (It helps to be running alone a zone boundary.) **The person he is currently following should keep eye contact. It's best to run ahead a few yalms then turn around, and repeat this. Obstructions and terrain elevation sometimes make this difficult. Keep your cursor on him at all times, so you won't waste time targeting. **To get him back to following you, just click on him again. *The NPC will NEVER run if you keep a distance of less than 13 Yalms of him, he will most likely run if you move further than 19 Yalms away from him. **Apparently distance isn't the only factor, the npc will run away after 1 minute and 20-50 seconds from the last time you talked to him after him running away or started the mission. But the NPC will run additional times if you dont keep him under 13 yalms of distance from you. *The Reinforcement NPC will make a comment about your arrival when you make it to the stronghold. Talk to the Royal Knight (Arlayse, R.K) at the stronghold to end the escort. *Report back to Rasdinice in Southern San d'Oria (S) to complete the mission. Note *The Reinforcement NPC does not get aggro from any mobs. *Only one group can do this Campaign Ops at a time (i.e. only one reinforcement NPC per zone) so you may have to wait for another group to finish. In this case the Gate Sentry will say "The troops you are to guide to the stronghold have not arrived yet. Please wait a little longer. *When doing this as a group, make sure your party members are not afk following the NPC, the NPC will depop after 3 minutes or so from reaching the stronghold, when that happens you wont be able to turn in the mission and will have to repeat it. *May be difficult in Jugner Forest (S) due to difficulty to see because of height elevations. *If you are at a low level, you may want to have Sneak up to avoid aggro. *It is speculated that doing this Campaign Ops influences the number of Campaign Battles NPC's that appear at the outpost fortifications. *Rewarded exp and allied notes are the same for any area. *If you take longer than 30 minutes you will fail the mission and a message saying "The Reinforcement has lost his way" will appear. *The only way to do the Jugner Forest (S) run is through a gate, which requires the key item Sliced Pole to open it. *If you zone, you will automaticly fail this Campaign Ops. ---- Game Description Objective: Meet with any Gate Sentry under San d'Oria control for an escort-type mission. Unit Requirement: 1-6 members